Blindness
by Olympiangirl
Summary: NEW SUMMARY! Blind Percy. Healthy Annabeth. And a mother who refuses to heal the love of her life. Join Annabeth as she fights to save Percy's eyes. Throw in a magical book, a voice in her head, and a pregnant hellhound, and five secret European demigods
1. Annabeth

"O goddess, accept my offering!"

I threw the drachema into the saltwater spring. The mist shimmered and turned. "Show me Annabeth..."

I hesitated. I didn't want to waste a drachema. But I had to follow my suspicions.

"Annabeth, the Labyrinth."

Instantly the mist changed colors. It turned golden. A picture appeared on the screen of mist. It showed my friend Annabeth lying on the ground, chains around her wrists and ankles. She looked terrible. Our old friend Luke was standing above her, a sword at her throat.

My heart beat faster. Luke had had his body taken over by Kronos, Lord of the Titans. He obviously wanted something from Annabeth

"So," rasped Kronos, "where is he?"

Annabeth shot him her death glare. "Wow, you're an idiot."

"Silence!" Screamed Kronos. Fire shot out of his fingertips. He took a step closer to Annabeth. "You are of no use to us. You are just bait. I would watch what you do. As soon as your friend Perseus Jackson comes, we can dispose of you like garbage."

"Percy will never come!" Annabeth shouted, but there was a hint of unsureness in her voice. Kronos stepped forewords again, and I could see the flames reflected in Annabeth's eyes.

Kronos smiled wickedly. "Oh, I think he will." And he turned towards me, ripping his fire claws straight through the Iris-message.

Chapter one Chapter one Chapter one Chapter one Chapter one Chapter one Cha

"Chiron!"

I burst into the door of the big house. Mr. D was playing Pinochle with three invisible players. Chiron, Grover, and the heads of all the cabins were sitting at the huge table.

I blinked. "Um..."

Chiron looked annoyed. "There is a cabin meeting, Percy. Don't you remember?"

"Sorry," I muttered, "I forgot. But, Chiron-"

Chiron frowned. "Not now, child. We must think about finding Annabeth." He turned to the table."

"But Chiron-"

"Not now, Percy! We have to rescue Annabeth!"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M SAYING!" I roared finally. "I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

Chiron blinked. "Well, why didn't you say so, Percy?"

I grumbled. "She's in the Labyrinth. Luke... erm, Kronos, has her."

There were assorted gasps and grumbles. Clarisse stood up.

"Wait just one minute!" She squawked. "How do you know this?"

I told them about my Iris-Message. Chiron nodded and there were noises of agreement from the campers.

Clarisse frowned. "But the Labyrinth was destroyed!

Chiron nodded. "So it seemed. But apparently, there was part of the tunnel under there that existed before the Labyrinth- an ancient tunnel, used by animals and the earliest humans. As the Labyrinth was destroyed, this tunnel was not originally part of the Labyrinth; therefore; it was not destroyed. Any more questions?"

Silence reigned.

"All right," Chiron said, "We must set out a group to go out and look for Annabeth."

"A quest?" Grover asked hopefully.

"No," Chiron said, this mission does not involve leaving the camp property line. The way Percy describes it, Annabeth is being held in Zeus' fist. We must merely go and get Annabeth."

I stood up. "I volunteer," I said.

Grover nodded. "Me- me too. I want to help Annabeth."

Clarisse and Beckendorf offered too, and, to my surprise, so did Silena. It became obvious why when she kept looking at Beckendorf and giggling.

Chiron studied us. "Hmm... Percy, Grover, and Clarisse."

Beckendorf looked unhappy. Silena didn't really look like she cared.

"You will all leave immediately. Meet back here in an hour and a half with whatever weapons, shields, and items you may need. This should not take more than a day.

Chapter one Chapter one Chapter one Chapter one Chapter one Chapter one Cha

We met back at the big house at three. As I waited for Clarisse and Grover, I thought about the situation.

Three days ago, Annabeth had disappeared. It was the middle of the night. There was one camper from the Apollo cabin on guard duty that night. He was in the infirmary now- He had a wound in his stomach. He would be out for weeks, if he ever woke up. By then it would be too late- Annabeth would be dead.

A member of the Athena cabin- Minerva, Annabeth's half sister, I think- had woken up in the night. She said that she heard a thump, and a shriek. She came outside and saw the wounded guard. In all the chaos, no one noticed that Annabeth was missing until I tried to ask her what happened. Grover and Chiron didn't know, and then we realized that she was missing. We had been looking for her ever since. Some of the campers were sleeping all the time, in hopes of having dreams about Annabeth or the Apollo camper (who I found out was named Jerry), but everyone was having the same dream- a voice in the darkness whispering, "No... You can not know... Only he can..." and the feeling of falling. Funny, I had never had that dream. Ever since Annabeth left, I haven't had any dreams.

I kept thinking about Annabeth. I didn't even notice when Clarisse and Grover walked up behind me.

"Per-cy!" Bleated Grover, "Are you ready?"

Chiron trotted up behind us. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Here. Ambrosia and Nectar. Just in case, here are twenty drachema and twenty English dollars. I wish you good luck. I can take you up to the forest, but that's as far as I can go. You must find Zeus' Fist, enter, get Annabeth, get her out, get her back to the edge of the forest, all without dying."

I swallowed. "Sounds good," I muttered.

Chapter one Chapter one Chapter one Chapter one Chapter one Chapter one Cha

At the edge of the forest, Clarisse, Grover, and I turned around.

Chiron looked at us seriously. "You must go. Our sources say that Annabeth should be in the entryway of Zeus' Fist. It is confusing why the Titans hid her, if they apparently want Percy to come to them."

"Because they like to play twisted games, that's why!" I growled.

Chiron nodded. "Off you go, then," he said, and we set off into the forest.

"Percy," he called after me, "remember one thing- there is no way you can defeat Kronos. Just try to get Annabeth out safely."

After climbing in silence for a couple of minutes, I spoke up- mostly because it was so unnaturally quiet.

"Clarisse, how's Chris?"

After I said the question, I could have killed myself. How is the boy who was driven insane and you found him and wouldn't do anything at all?

Clarisse shot me a death glare, and, to my surprise, answered. "He doesn't remember anything. He thought he was still in the labyrinth when he woke up." I thought I saw a softness in her eyes. She seemed to be happier when she talked about Chris.

Grover looked uncomfterably from Clarisse to me. A thought seemed to hit him. "Hey, we'll see Juniper!"

I winced. "Oohh... Bad luck, man." Grover and Juniper had broken up a couple of weeks ago, when Grover started crushing on Maple, a maple tree. Juniper found out, and... well... you can guess what happened from there.

After a little while, the path spread out, until we were in the clearing with the pile of rocks shaped like a fist from a certain direction- in any other place it would look like a pile of droppings.

I looked at Grover and Clarisse. "Are you guys ready?"

They nodded at me. I looked at the pile of rocks. I let out the deep breath I had been holding and began to climb.

Grover crossed the clearing fast, and I saw Juniper glaring at us from her tree. The rocks were around ten feet high, and I knew from experience that there was a small crack on top of the rocks that led down into a long tunnel.

We slid down the crack into our friends cell.

Chapter one Chapter one Chapter one Chapter one Chapter one Chapter one Cha

We hid in the rocks. Kronos was pacing. Annabeth was in a chair this time, and it was only up close that I could see how bad she looked. There were burn marks on her arms, and her hair was singed. Her arm was twisted in a funny way- she had made herself a crude sling out of a strip of her T-shirt. She had scratches and cuts on her legs and her face, and I could tell from the fire in her eyes that she had not given up yet. It seemed that there were no guards except Kronos.

Relief flooded through my heart. She was alive and strong, if not O.K. I snuck forwards.

"Percy!" Clarisse hissed, "You can't go up there!But I had made up my mind. I was not leaving Annabeth alone. My plan was to sneak up behind Kronos, hit him on the head, grab Annabeth, get her out of there, and then come back and help Grover and Clarisse finish Kronos off.

Unfortunately, my plan fell apart in seconds. Kronos saw me sneaking up behind him, and whirled around. He grabbed me and tossed me next to Annabeth.

She gasped. "Percy!" Luckily, Kronos had not seen Grover and Clarisse.

Grover, however, knew my plan because of the empathy link. He was going to enforce it, I could tell.

"Fool," rasped Kronos, "to come here and think you could overpower me! Ha!"

"Don't- don't hurt me," I played along. I could see Clarisse and Grover sneaking up behind him.

Kronos laughed, and it was a horrible sound. "I think I'll kill all of you off one by one- starting with your little friend here."

He picked up a long block of wood, and turned towards Annabeth. "You can watch while I kill her, hmm?" He swung the wood towards Annabeth, who I knew in my heart could not dodge it while tied to the chair, and I leapt without thinking towards Annabeth, screaming, "NO!", and the last thing I saw was the wood swinging towards my face, and Annabeth screaming, and Kronos smiling evilly, before everything went black.


	2. Blind?

I opened my eyes. There was whiteness all around me. Was it snowing? No, I could hear people next to me.

Blinking, I tried to sit up. I think there were bandages around my head.

"Careful," I heard Grover say, "You don't want to fall." I turned towards his voice, and in an instant, I remembered everything. Annabeth. Kronos. Luke. The Labryinth. Argh....

"Grover," I said, "Is Annabeth all right?"

Grover hesitated, and then said, "She's in the bed next to you. She's still unconcious. It's been almost a week- you got a pretty good hit to the head."

"Damage report, please?"

"For you, a hit to the head, concussion, and," Grover swallowed, "Your eyes."

"My eyes?" I asked, "What do my eyes have to do with anything?"

"They're hurt. Badly. And," He rushed on hastily, "For Annebeth, broken arm, broken rib, concussion, minor internal organ damage, first and second degree burns, minor bruises and cuts."

I was stunned. I didn't want to know how it had happened, any of it. I guess I was lucky to be alive- that was a death blow. "And Luke?" I asked, "Did you get him?"

"No. He escaped."

"How are you and Clarisse?" I asked him. I felt ashamed. I was worrying so much about Annabeth and myself, I didn't give a thought to Grover and Clarisse.

"Clarisse broke a rib. After you went down, We tried to take down Kronos, but he escaped. I chipped my hoof, Clarisse broke a rib, and she sprained her ankle running back to tell Chiron and Mr. D what had happened. Now, you should have some Ambrosia and Nectar."

Grover stuffed it into my mouth before I could argue. I swallowed hastily and said, "Grover, when will they take my bandages off?'

Grover said, "Well.... Percy...." He hesitated, then said, "You don't have any bandages on."

I spit out the Ambrosia.

"WHAT? But I can't see!"

Grover said sadly, "I know. You're blind."

*

I was discharged from the hospital a week later. I clung to Grover's arm like a child to their mother.

"I hate this," I muttered as we walked into the pavillion for dinner. "Everyone's looking at me like I'm a freak."

"Well," Grover said, "You _are_ the first half-blood to survive more than a week being blind."

"The other ones?"

"Moving on."

We sat down at my table- Grover came with me; he was my guide. I was being taught how to react to blindness. I already could sorta read braille- hey, being dyslexic would never bother me again!- and I could tell directions by a clock face.

"How's Annabeth?" I asked. "Is she OK?" Grover had visited her today; I wasn't allowed in.

"She's..... well......" He hesitated. "She's living- for now."

_For now_. Didn't like the sound of that. "But you have Ambrosia!" I protested. "And Nectar!"

Grove smiled at me. "Well, we're not miracle-makers. We couldn't cure you, could we?"

I didn't answer.

We ate in silence, Grover helping me with my sacrifice and my food. The pizza was easy enough to eat; the string beans and porkloin were harder. At least I wasn't still in the Hermes cabin- I used up way to much of the table space.

"So," I said, "When is Apollo coming?" Yes, the god of Music and Healing was coming. I knew he didn't really like me too much, (He favored girls) but he was trying to get my eyesight back- as a favor. Joy. That's another god I'm in debt to.

"Uh.... tomorrow afternoon....."

"Grover. What are you hiding from me?" I asked.

"Nothing!" He squealed. "Nothing at all!"

"Grover, you're a really bad liar."

Grover was silent for a moment then said, "Well, the last time Apollo tried this..... um, it wasn't pretty."

"And... what exactly does that mean?"

"Well, one of the people died, another was able to see immortals-Apollo used too much power- and went insane, and the third had....uh..... a slimy ending."

"Slimy ending?"

"Moving on!"

OK, I know this is short and boring. But I got a review and a PM telling me to continue, so I'll try! The next chappie will be better.


	3. Chapter 4 EDITED

To the people who called this story unrealistic, stupid, and (many bad words I will not say,) you are probably right.

So I am going to start updating slower now.

I will update, but I need to think of how to make it better.

For further record, this story was like this because it was originally for an anime. Kronos would definitely not hurt people like that, and they would not have survived. But I turned it into a PJO fic so that you people could enjoy it. But anyway, I have gotten many negative comments, so it will be a while. I just need to think how to make it better!

I swear on the River Styx, I WILL update once in a while. I am totally not giving it up. It just might be a month or two. I need to figure out how to make it better.

If you have ideas, PM me! If I can get the creative juices flowing, I will totally update like once a week!

I forgot, but thank you generously to Aphrodite's Master. You rock!

And also a big shout-out to everyone who reviewed favorably. I'm sorry I don't know all your names.

Annabeth's POV

"Hullo," I croaked. "Anyone there?"

Silence.

I was trapped in whiteness, blinded. I sat there for who knows how long.

And that's when I realized I was lying on my side, face to face with a white wall. I pushed myself upwards.

Grover was sitting at my bedside, snoring gently. I giggled, and poked him.

"Grover...." I called. "Yoo-hoo... wake up already."

He snorted. "Huh-? Annabeth! You're awake! You're alive!" I blinked.

"Um, yeah, I was alive last time I checked. Why am I in the hospital?"

Grover looked at me. "Don't you remember anything?"

"No.... should I-OH!" I remembered. "No no," I whispered. "Percy. Where is he? Where is he?"

"He's fine, fine, fine," said Grover nervously. He licked his lips. "He's, he's, he's fine. Just fine."

"Grover, you only talk in threes when you're nervous. What's wrong?" I demanded, a pit growing in my stomach until I thought I would barf.

"He's blind," said Grover in a teeny-tiny voice. And then I fainted.

PercabethPercabethPercabethPercabethPercabethPercabethPercabethPercabethPercabeth

"Chiron, there has to be something I can do," I protested. Chiron shook his head sadly.

"I am sorry, child, but there is not. Apollo has tried and failed. We must be thankful that he is not... um.... slimy."

"I don't want to know what that means, do I? Anyway, he is in full health apart from his blindness. We can help him adjust, and that is all we can do."

"No, it's not." I whispered, an idea forming in my mind. Athena. My mother. "My mother. She could heal him, right?"

Chiron let out a deflated sigh, and I thanked Zeus that Mr. D. wasn't there. "I suppose. But Annabeth, you cannot. She would give him the immortal sight, and he would not be human anymore. You cannot go."

"Chiron," I breathed, "I will go. You know me. You cannot stop me. I won't ask you to help me, but at least let me try?"

He studied me for a minute or two. "I can tell you have made up your mind. But beware- Athena will never do anything for a child of Poseidon easily. You must give her gifts, presents." And he wheeled out of the room.

I was in the Big House, having a private meeting with Chiron. Well, I had been.

I left the Big House and headed to the library. I needed to do some research.

I entered the dusty, old library, looking for books that would tell me of things that would please Athena.

I started in the section on gods, looked through the encyclopedias, and even checked online. Nothing. I moved onto a section on mythical items- none of them would work. Most of them had been lost to the sands of time.

As I turned to enter the section on magic, I felt the ground shake. My eyes bounced in my head and I felt a tingling sensation all over my body. My head exploded, and I crumpled to the ground in pain.

"What was that?" I whispered to myself. But when I got up, none of the books had fallen from the shelves. They were held in place like glue.

I frowned. Was I the only one who had felt that? I turned to leave the library and got to the infirmary.

As I walked down the corridor on architecture, I let my thoughts wander.

Kronos. Percy. Life changing prophetic birthdays. Gah, there was so much!

Then I tripped on The Book.

As I picked it up, I noticed the title: Anything and Everything. It looked new, like a book you'd buy in the store. The spine was stiff and it smelled like fresh paper and ink. The front was a forest green, with no pictures. The title was written in a fancy calligraphy. I opened it curiously to the first page.

_Anything and Everything:_

_A guide to the world as we know it._

There was no author, no publisher, and no copyright. The next page was a chapter entitled The Goddess Athena. I eagerly sat down and started to read.

After a few hours of researching, I had found three things: The Gray Soul, the Stone of the Victor, and the Key to the Heavens, three things that were said to hold great power that were linked to Athena.

I turned the page to the second chapter.

Blank pages.

Frowning, I riffled through the book. From page 52 and up, there was only blank space..... except for the very last page of the book.

_For you, young demigod. So that your travels will be remembered_.

It was written in the same calligraphy as the title. OK, that was seriously weird. I headed back to my cabin to try to figure out what the deal was with this book- and what the Soul of Fate was. It was time for me to save Percy's eyes.

To be continued......

Short, I know, and I WILL update from time to time. I promise! Just not as often.


	4. New Authoress

**Hey guys! I just started so-writing this with Psirena, Daughter of Poseidon, and this was written by her. So I know it's a different writing style, but I hope you enjoy it! We're toying with ideas for the future of the story now.**

I put the book in my cabin and headed to the beach, odds were, Percy would

be there. I didn't say a word as I came up behind him. He spun around to face

me and pointed Riptide at my chest, I took a cautious step back from his sharp

blade. I could completely understand him being angry with me. After all, it

WAS all my fault but it hurt to see him so angry at me. I hated the way he

looked at me, or didn't look at me, or anything for that matter. His

Brilliantly green eyes had a white fog over the pupil. They were clouded in a

white mist.

"Clarisse, if you came back to tease me again, I swear I'll kill you!" he

said. I mentally sighed with relief that it wasn't me he wanted to kill. I'd

have to punch Clarisse in the face later.

"Percy, it's just me, Annabeth."

He gasped and immediately withdrew his blade. "I'm sorry! Hey, you're all

better now, right?"

"I'm fine." I said in a quiet voice, I was examining the fog over his eyes.

It was so weird seeing him like that. His eyes had always been his best

feature but now they were dull. I shook my head trying to focus on our

conversation. He eminated relief at the news that I was all right.

"I'm so glad," he said. He turned and stuck Riptide in the sand beside him.

Strange, he usually capped it. To his other side I noticed a book of Braille.

The title read, Beginning Braille With The Gods!

"Cool book," I said, "Can I see it?"

"Uh, sure." he mumbled, embarrassed. I picked it up and shook the sand from

its pages. "It's a fascinating book. Information on he gods at a 1st grade

reading vocabulary."

"Don't you already know enough about the gods?" I asked.

"Well the only other Learn To Read Braille book was a cookbook for fish, you

know, to learn Braille numbers and stuff? But I figured the Hippocampi

wouldn't appreciate that choice in literature."

I giggled.

"No wise cracks from the Wise Girl? Did you hit your head too?" he laughed.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, "So your just going to leave Riptide in the sand

like that?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well, I tried capping it yesterday and..." He held out his bandaged hand to

show me. I took his hand in both of mine, "Seaweed Brain...!" I sighed.

"I know, my head is full of kelp! Not one of my better ideas!" he laughed.

His laugh never reached his eyes. I capped Riptide and slipped it in his

pocket.

"Thanks." he said simply.

How dare the gods let this happen to him! He was going to fight Kronos to

protect their throne when they never even spoke to us like a good parent would

do. They just had their fun and left us to grow up in the monster infested

world and didn't really care. We had to go through such hardships when we

didn't even ask for this kind of life and yet we had to endure being so

different in the mortal world. Percy especially, deserved better. That's it!

That's how I could fix this! I would go to Mount Olympus and demand Percy's

sight back! It would either work or Zeus would blast me to bits! But he

couldn't he owed it to Percy! This could work! I said bye to Percy and ran to

the Big House to tell Chiron. He would tell me not to go, so would Percy but I

was going to do it anyway! This had to work!


	5. The Gray Soul

**Yes, I got the idea from Maximum Ride. I'm tired of people asking!**

**I hope you appreciate the updates! Yeah!**

**Oh, and I just started co-writing this story. Read the author's not at the bottom! I will post my co-writers chapter soon. It's really good!**

I sat down on my bed to think. The Athena cabin was quiet, which was great, sbut look out, world- 'never' has come.

I have no, no, no clue what to do. All I know is that I need to find the Gray Soul, the Stone of the Victor, and the Key to the Heavens. But what about the explosion in the library? What about the book? And who knew that I was a demi-god? Not me, specifically, but… It had to be another demi-god. Who else would know all these things? And how would a demi-god know all these things about Athena?

_Not a demi-god_.

I fell off my bed went ka-thunk on head on the floor.

"Hullo? Anyone home?"

Dang, I feel _stupid_ talking to myself.

I tried for almost another hour for the annoying person in my head to start talking. I gave up after an hour had passed, and I turned back to sulking on my bed.

_Moping is more like it._

"Dang it!" I shrieked. "Whoever you are, you have a whacked sense of humor!"

Unfortunately Taylor, my half sister, chose that moment to walk in. She froze and I froze as I realized she had been watching me shout at a person living in my head. Taylor blushed. She crept slowly out of the room silently, probably wondering about crazy ol' Annabeth.

Person, if you can hear me, I am going to call you Fred.

_How do you know I'm a boy?_

It was true- the person was just talking in a flat voice, like it could be anyone. All righty, I will call you Person from now on.

No response.

OK, I may be smart, but even I can't figure out how there is a person living in my head. A person named Person.

OK, weirdest day of my life. I find a magic book, I find out that Percy was _helped by Apollo_ and is now in the infirmary, not quite woken up yet, and I get Person in my head. What now? I'm no closer to figuring out what the Soul of Fate is.

_Windows. What are the windows to the soul?_

Well, Person, I guess you have some good uses. Eyes are the windows to the soul, remember, the old proverb?

Person left me alone to figure that one out.

I fell off my bed, _again_. Seriously. HOW STUPID WAS I? Eyes are the windows to the soul, hello! Brain? Where have you been?

The Gray Soul. The eye of the Graea, the three sisters. Duh! The cab drivers!

So now all I had to do was hitch a ride with the Gray Sisters, distract them, and steal the eye.

Though some part of me wondered vaguely what my mother would want with a slimy old eye, I didn't know.

Oh, and I'd have to make sure that the cab was stopped before I took the eye, or I'd get smashed to my death.

I sat down on my bed and thought. I really wished that Seaweed Brain were here. Too bad he was moping in his cabin.

Well, always look on the bright side of life! At least he's not dead. Or slimy.

I thought about a plan for the next half hour, mulling over impossible ideas. I felt sick to my stomach by the impossibility of what I was going to try.

Hang on, who said I couldn't be sick?

An idea slowly formed in my head, and I reached out to grab my pack.

PAGE BREAK! PERCABETH RULES!

Five minutes and one argument with Chiron later, I was standing on a pot-hole filled road watching a smoky gray car appear in the burning sun.

"So, deary, you need a ride?" croaked Wasp.

"Um, I think," I said, making my eyeballs roll around a little bit in my head. "I just need to get somewhere."

Anger tilted her head and looked up at me. "You are a hero, right? Like that sweet boy Jason."

I nodded. "I- I guess. I just… yeah, I'm a hero."

I slid into the cab and buckled myself into the seat. 60 percent of deaths in teenagers are caused from drinking and driving, said an absentminded voice in my head.

_Sixty five._

Will you stop doing that? I complained loudly as I righted myself. If gets really annoying.

No answer. I got the feeling this was just the tip of Annoyances Caused by Person iceberg.

As Wasp screeched, "Gimme the eye! Gimme gimme!" I realized with a jolt that my plan was about to be put into action. I made my eyes roll around in my head and I slumped sideways on the seat.

"A-anger?" I breathed. "Can you stop the-stop the car? I feel kinda _sick_."

The car screeched to a halt. "Out!" shrieked one of the sisters; my eyes were crossed so I couldn't tell. "Don't barf on the seat!"

Like that will make it any more disgusting, I thought snidely. But I let myself be ushered out. I grabbed my backpack and secretly snuck the plastic bag I had prepared into my sleeve.

"I'm going to be sick," I gurgled, and I slapped my hand to my mouth, conveniently tipping the contents of the bag into my mouth. I reached over the side of the road. "Bleagh, Ugh!" I groaned, spewing out the mixture of katsup, mold, and broiled carrot onto the ground. The thought of having real mold in my mouth turned my mouth a nice shade of green, which just added to the display.

"There, there," whispered Tempest. She leaned over and patted me on the back.

I spun around and yanked the eye that she was holding.

OK, yes, it was disgusting. It was gross. I hated it. But I also needed it, to. I wrapped it up in a piece of cloth and threw it in my backpack.

"Hey!" shrieked Wasp. "Nice girl. Good hero. Give me the eye, eh?"

"No," screamed Tempest, "Give ME the eye!"

"We can't run the cab without the eye!" wailed Anger.

I grinned triumphantly. "Sorry, the Gray Sisters Cab is currently out of business. See you next time!" And I turned and started walking down the road,, elated that I was on my way to save Percy.

**Eh? What do you think?**

**OK, I know it sucks, but I am currently co-writing this with Psirena, daughter of Poseidon and she wrote another chapter. I'm trying to figure out how to put it in, but I once I have it, it will be in. It's a really good filler chapter!**


	6. It's Hellhound Time!

**I know that the chapters are not in the right order, but bear with me. This is just a filler chapter before the Stone of the Victor.**

**Oh, and I need to know. Should I change the summary?**

Monsters attacked me for the first time since I had left camp on the very same day that I got the eye from the Graea sisters. It was nighttime, and now I think that I should have listened when Person warned me that I should find a motel. However, being stubborn is one of my best qualities, so no, I did not find a motel. I mean, seriously! I HAD looked at it rationally. I figured out the odds with my handy dandy calculator, and there was an average of five workers in the main lobby of the hotel, the odds of one of them being a monster was much higher than the odds of a monster happening to catch my scent.

Of course, I didn't factor in the fact that the person inside my head probably was having me and every other freakin' monster in the US GPSed. I kinda forgot about that, OK? Believe it or not, when Person stopped talking, I forgot about him/her/it.

So I was in the middle of some poor, unsuspecting forest when the hellhound attacked. Sorry, people of Lake Forest. (Sorry, Lake Forestians! I just needed to find a small city! Don't worry; the Lake Forest preserve is still safe and sound. :) I really, really should have listened to Person. I guess I just don't trust him/her/it yet. I mean, maybe there's some new program for monsters. _Get inside the heads of those demigods!_ Or, _If you can't trap at least three half-bloods within two months, you'll get every Drachma back, plus one extra free!_ Come on. Who comes up with these things?

But either way, Person had been right this time, and I was in deep doo-doo. I got the feeling that the hellhound was hungry, but maybe his ribs were showing because he was on a diet. Either way, something made him fight like a maniac.

I thrust in a blow at his head, which he leapt up into the air to dodge. For a second he looked like Superdoggy; all he needed now was a cape.

He landed where my head would have been if I hadn't moved it. We warily circled each other; if dogs could grin, he would have.

_He wants food_, said Person. _He's hungry_.

Well, THANK you, Captain Obvious. What am I supposed to do about that? Mean, I love animals and all, but I really don't feel like dying to satisfy monsters hunger.

Before Person could answer, (though I'm pretty sure Person wouldn't have answered either way. It likes to keep me guessing.) Fido got tired of waiting. He charged straight through the little circle we were making… and straight past me, plowing into a row of trees and somehow managing to set about ten others on fire. Before I knew it, I was standing in the middle of a clearing, fighting a starving hellhound with a forest fire raging all around me.

_Not just starved_, Person added. _Delirious._

Of course! The dog was so tired he could barely see straight. I knew that already, of course. Person was just bringing it back to the front of my mind.

"Here, doggy doggy," I cooed. My voice was rough and raspy. "Here, pretty puppy. You want to sit with me?" I patted the ground next to me. The hellhound stared cautiously at me, nervousness all over his doggy featured.

He took a cautious step foreword. I raised my hand, and he jerked back immediately. "No, no, shh," I soothed the dog. "It's fine. I'm good. I won't hurt you." I felt a twinge of guilt at lying to the dog, but a demigod's gotta do what a demigod's gotta do, right?

In less than half an hour, I had the dog sitting a few feet from me, snoring on the ground. I lifted my dagger over the hellhound and hesitated. It was just a puppy, after all!

_A puppy that could destroy a small town,_ Person reminded me.

"Oh, shut it, you," I mumbled aloud. Tentatively, I reached out and placed my hand on top of the dog. He jerked awake, but stayed there once he realized my hand meant no harm.

I sat down next to the dog. Wordlessly, I offered him some of my beef jerky. He gobbled it up so fast that I was reminded of what a monster he really was. But then he looked back at me, and such an expression on such a normally terrifying face made me crack a grin. I reached over and dumped half of the remaining beef jerky out. He surprised me by giving a huge yawn and curling up into a ball at my feet. I gasped I surprise, and then reached out and petted him.

Madness, I thought. Absolute madness. I can barely stay alive, and now I have a pet that is trained to eat people? Yeesh, I'm turning into Daedalus.

My hellhound yawned. He woke up, licked my hand, and trotted into the woods. After he returned, I realized with a start why he was acting so odd. _He_ was actually a _She_… and she was pregnant!

OK. I can barely keep myself alive, and then I go getting a pet hellhound that's expecting _puppies_?!?!?!??! Seriously, what is wrong with me?

I knew that once the puppies were born, she would be rid of her pregnancy hormones and probably try to kill me. But in the meantime, she was using the NPPSS, or Neurological Pregnancy Protection System Syndrome. Some animals, I guess hellhounds included, automatically seek out a safe place while pregnant. And for now, lugging around with a hero that would probably kill most monsters that came by seemed to be the best option!

The hellhound curled up around my feet. She fell asleep, snoring so loud that she shook practically every tree out there. I decided that for now, I would keep her. I'd send her to Percy before she gave birth. She and Mrs. O'Leary could create a hellhound club. I decided, on a whim, to call her Sheila.

_Really not a good idea,_ Person warned me, but I didn't care. I had found myself a new friend.

**I decided this whole thing on a whim too! I'm sick, (like cold cough cough ack sick, not mentally sick ******** I had to put that in there) and I was reading FF's when I started feeling really guilty about not updating. Sorry guys! And the name Sheila just popped into my head while I was writing. Then again, so did the whole hellhound-becoming-a-pet thing.**

**And please tell me if you think I should change the summary! Because it's not all that much about Percy anymore, is it?**

**Really OOC guys, I know, but seriously, I want to thank all you guys. I know that I never would have made it **_**anywhere**_** w/o you.**

**To all my reviewers:**

**Dess456**

**Taker38**

**seaweedbrain1**

**star1095**

**Kennagirl**

**Lezimate**

**the Olympians111**

**Confidential **

**Psirena-Daughter of Poseidon: Do you count as a reviewer? Cuz, U know, you're writing it with me now.**

**A fan**

**Zoe Nightshade**

**MonkeyGoalie22**

**Poseidon Rules All: Thanks, you gave me the idea 4 Annabeth's POV.**

**heavenlcs**

**Psirena-Daughter of Poseidon**

**wise girl**

**riptide**

**claireroxx101**

**Aish Sheva: I can't tell if that's a compliment or not :) but I think it is.**

**creamsoda92**

**shadowblade456**

**Star in the Night Sky**

**UrawakaiPisces**

**LittleBluePistol**

**Bookfreak1313**

**Nightmare Before Halloween**

**Double I 4 My Guyz**

**Moral Triton**

**Brilliantteazer**

**AllieMaril: I was kinda miffed at first, but I love what you wrote now. You're one of the only people who actually gave constructive criticism! Thank you so much!**

**Crickett9**

**Booklover123456789**

**JayLeaf**

**olympianchef123**

**XxXLoVe-ThE-sUnXxX**

**annabeth-1person-fan**

**Percy j fan**

**TomboyBeaver**

**Aboxingkangaroo**

**mattsudoku**

**Percabeth77**


	7. Voices, Lists, and Magical Books

**Sorry guys, I just got back. Here's a kind of filler, kind of important chapter. It's only four and a half pages, though.**

**Hot off the presses! There might be some mistakes. I just sat down forty-five minutes ago, and here we are!**

**Thanks! R&R!**

I really love the mist. You know why? It can convince mortals that your giant, pregnant hellhound is really "a sweet little doggy," as the manager put it.

It can also persuade then that golden drachema and ten dollar coins. Valuable, hard hard to come by. The manager of the hotel was happy to let me stay the night for a few drachem-er, ten dollar coins.

Yeah, I'm in a hotel.

_Motel_.

Yeah, thanks, Person. I'm in a motel. Huge difference.

I decided, now that I have one gift to give my mother, I should lay low for a little while. Y'know, keep attention off me. The three sisters are HUGE tattletales.

OK. I just have no clue what to do next. Just don't tell, OK?

So, sittin' here on a crappy motel bed, no clue what to do next.

First, I decided to feed Sheila. Hellhounds are actually very comfterable eating dog food, and did you know that pet stores will give you a free bag if you do Bambi eyes and beg?

Oh my gods, I'm begging. What has this world come to?

I'm going to guess that hellhounds don't really mind if you let them eat a whole bag. (Which I did, of course.) Sheila barked at me and pulled her teeth back in... a grin?

Wow.

"Hey, Sheila, hey puppy. Who's a good girl?" Sheila seems to enjoy her new name, but it could just be the vigorous scratching I gave her.

Sheila let out a huge bark. "Shh-shh, we don't want to wake the whole hotel."

_Motel!_

Whatever!

Back to page one. What do I do now? I guess.... I make a list?

THINGS TO DO NOW:

1: Figure out who the hel-heck, sorry, Person is.

2: Um, why do I have a voice in my head?

3: The Stone of the Victor? Is there any way to make it more vague than that?

4: Remind me again why I have a voice in my head.

5: Wazzup with the book that tells me exactly what I need to know?

6: Anger, Wasp, and Temper. Oh, boy.

7: There's a VOICE. In my HEAD. Did you find anything wrong with that statement, or is it just me?

....I seem to be getting better at sarcasm. Not that I could actually say any of these things out loud.

Speaking -thinking- of number five, what about the book? Could that tell me something about the Stone of the Victor?

I leaned over the dusty bed and picked up my battered, beaten, torn old backpack. Funny; I just got it a few weeks ago. Pulling out the book, I gently blew dust of the cover. The title was different now:

_Your Guide to Greek Gods and Goddesses_

No author.

I slowly opened the front cover. As I had suspected, the first chapter was no longer about Athena, but said:

_**Nike:**_

_**The Story of the Victory Goddess**_

__Chills went down my spine. I slowly started reading.

_Nike's story is an interesting one. Her mother and father were just as, and her siblings more so. Her father, Pallas, first saw her mother when_....

I devoured page after page. This book knew more about Nike than you would find every other mythology book in the world combined. I wondered how that was.

I finished the first chapter and found a surprise: There were more!

Flipping back to the beginning, I found a table of contents that I was pretty sure wasn't there before. There were chapters about Nike, her life, her role in the Titan war, how she inspired the shoe company, and her children.

I set to work.

__________________Fancy page break___________________

Four hours later, I threw the book down and collapsed onto the bed. How did this book hold thousands of pages of information? The one about my mother only held forty-two!

_Maybe because no one knows anything about Nike,_ whispered Person snidely.

Hey! Person! Tell me what's with this book! I know you know.

_Say please?_

Please.

_Pretty please?_

Pretty please.

_Pretty please with a cherry on top, I'll be your slave forever?_

Pretty please with a- Hey! I'm _not_ going to say that. Or even think it.

_Your loss._

Ack! Wait! Come back! I'll think it! I'll say it!

No response Person left. Or he/she/it was still there, just listening and grinning.

Oh well. At least I know what I have to do now.

Paris, here I come!

**I had to do some research for this chapter. And yes, there is something in Paris. You get to be in the next chapter if you can tell me what's in Paris that has to do with Nike.**

**And so you know, yes, Nike is the goddess of victory. Her symbol is Nike the sport company's logo.**

**What Annabeth read in the book will be revealed later on.**

**R & R! Buh-bye!**

**-Olympiangirl**


	8. Dreams

_She is dreaming._

_She is sitting in a field of flowers. They talk, and she talks with them. They laugh, and she laughs too. She is alone physically, but there are thousands of souls there to keep her company. Thousands of lives, ideas, wishes, hopes, dreams. Thousands._

_They are sleeping._

_She knows it is her fault they sleep._

"No," Annabeth mumbles, caught up in the dream. "No."

_She is small, and they are large. She is one, and they are many. She is alone, and they are together._

_Yet she knows she is the most powerful of them all. Of all these wandering souls._

Only dreaming, Annabeth thinks. Only dreaming.

_She wanders through the endless filed of flowers. They are full of weeds. Her mother loved weeds. _

_She has no siblings. She has no friends. She has only herself._

_She keeps running, and she doesn't know where to. She runs without stopping. She runs to the edge of the field with flowers, to the end of the world._

_Back, she thinks. Go back. Stay safely hidden, stay in the field of flowers._

_But she knows. She knows that staying in the field of flowers means staying ignorant, and staying alone. Staying a child in an adult world. Staying small, weak._

_She jumps._

"Don't jump," Annabeth whispers.

_She falls through the darkness, through life. She falls gently, like Alice down the rabbit-hole. She slowly stops, and she is suspended in midair. Why is she stopping now, of all times?_

_A mirror._

_A mirror?_

_There. In front of her. She slowly glides foreword, and she can hear the flowers up above chanting, "She's only dreaming."_

_The mirror shows a perfect her. A perfect family. _

_"She's only dreaming," the flowers cry._

_A life she could have had. And she can change it, she knows she can. She can have the perfect life._

_"She's only dreaming. SHE'S ONLY DREAMING!" they scream._

_She hesitantly reaches out._

_One hand gently, slowly touches the glass. Light flares._

_"SHE'S ONLY DREAMING!" they shout, and the light is blinding, enveloping her, flaring out, making her eyes hurt. Her perfect, sky-blue eyes are being blinded, turned to white._

_The flowers stop chanting. She wakes up, thinking it's all over, but the light is still blinding, and her eyes still hurt._

"Mlle! Mlle, vous devez sortir maintenant. Nous sommes ici."

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. What was that dream? Who was that girl? And why is someone talking to me in french?

_Because you're in France._

Oh, right. Thanks, Person.

"Uh, yeah." I muttered as I slowly got off the plane, my face flushed in embarrassment. "Uh, merci."

The flight attendant just glared at me angrily. I guess I was talking in my sleep or something, but they didn't have to be so rude about it! I hurriedly rushed off the plane and into the building.

"C'mon, Sheila," I mumbled. I had used a little acting and a little Mist to convince the flight attendant that Sheila was my guide dog, and I was blind.

Meaning she got her own seat, her own pillow, and her own meal. (She liked that.)

I tried to navigate the building with my handy built in GPS (OK, the voice in my head that has nothing better to do than laugh as I try to read airport signs in French), but I was desperately failing. I finally figured out that most of the workers there spoke a little English, so I was then able to find my way to the baggage claim.

I stood at baggage claim deux, (two) and waited for my baggage to come around.

You know that feeling you get when you're waiting for someone or something, and you know it'll be coming soon, so you don't take out a book or anything? But in the meantime you're dying of boredom? Yeah, that''s it. Except I have A.D.D., so it's harder for me. (All of you A.D.'s out there should understand!)

Ten minutes.

Twenty.

Thirty.

All the luggage was gone, and my bag hadn't come around yet. It's red, with the words "ANNABETH CHASE" Written very clearly on it, so no one could have taken it. I knew the airplane just doesn't just open up in the middle of flight, so it either was sent on the wrong flight or stolen by an airport worker.

(The A.D.D. part of my brain was giggling, imagining my suitcase falling out and hitting a random French person.)

I wandered around the airport, trying to find the office for complaints and missing baggage.

Key word: _Tried_.

I also got lots of stares because of Sheila.

Person kinda/sorta/not really helped, telling me to enter certain rooms, in case that was the room I was looking for.

Another tidbit of information: Apparently, the voice in my head speaks French.

_Go in there_, it said, as we passed a room. It looked dingy and dirty from the outside, with the words "Bagage énorme / bagage Manquant" written faintly in peeling paint.

I paused. _Uh, why?_ I asked.

_Trust me, _said Person. _It means oversized baggage/missing baggage. That's where you need to go._

I reluctantly agreed and opened the door. The room was well lit, but I couldn't see a person in sight.

The most I got to see of the room was a wooden desk and a gray carpet. Because the instant I closed the door, someone from behind me grabbed my arm and spun me around. They slammed a cloth drenched in liquid over my face that smelled sickly sweet.

I fell to the floor, but not before I saw one thing:

A cornflower blue eye.

The eye of the girl in my dream.

And then I fainted.

_Finish._

**So, whad'ya think?**

**I'm REALLY EXCITED for the next chapter. It's where things start to get interesting.**

**Oh, and clearspring 2009/Percabeth95, who guessed why Annabeth has to go to Paris, you'll be in the next chapter.**

**NEXT FEW CHAPTERS INCLUDE:**

**French girls, german boys, secret organizations, powers, monsters, help, statues, love triangles, adoptions, truths, mysteries, and COFFEECAKE! (Just Kidding about the last one. No coffecake. Sorry.)**


	9. Kinder von den Gottern

_Running in a field._

_She knows this scene, it has happened. Oh, yes, it has happened._

_She runs with the wind, and it carries her on it's shoulders, priceless, joy, love. She runs through the flowers, and she runs through the souls._

"It's not real," says Annabeth, but she can't forget, and the same dream is rerunning itself.

_They sleep deeply. Their bodies are frozen, a crystal in the midst of time. But their minds are free. Oh yes, their minds are free._

_Free to love, free to hate, to prejudice, to create. And she lives with the flowers, with the souls._

_They whisper, soft, snaky whispers that scare her. They have reasons, reasons to hate, but she does not like them. They scare her._

_And she runs, slowly at first, and then faster. She is running not towards, but away. Away from what, she does not know. But she must keep running._

"I think she's waking up," Someone whispers.

_Breezes whip past her face. Four breezes, actually: Life, Death, Despair, and Hope. Each from a different direction. Life and Hope branding together against Death and Despair._

_The breezes struggle, and they whip out her hair. She gets mad._

_Slowly, Despair and Death grow stronger. They push back Hope and Life, driving them away from the whispering flowers._

_"I thank you," comes a voice, carried by Death._

_"Yes, you help me." Despair, this time, brings her the news._

_She is scared. She will not help Death or Despair. She is for Life, and Hope!_

_"Oh, no," Says Death. "You're working for us. Just look."_

_And so she does, and she sees the bodies the endless bodies, of the people. Not dead. Sleeping._

_She raises a trembling hand. Death and Despair blow harder now, pushing her forewords. They push to the end of the field with flowers, to a blackness so deep it swallows her up. Death and Despair push her right off the edge and she falls down._

"Wake up," Says a heavily accented voice. "Wake up, now!"

_And she falls until she hits a ground, a soft, shaky ground that trembles with every step she takes. _

_Her eyes adjust to see a soft glow. She treks out to what she somehow knows to be the middle._

_A mirror._

_A mirror, glowing white, blinding her. She cautiously steps forewords._

_In the mirror, a scene takes place._

_Not the perfect life. Her real life. _

_A girl stands small, alone. There is blackness around her. She is shunned and cast aside. _

_This, this was real. This was -no, this is- her life. _

_She reaches out, and as she touches the mirror, she is blinded. She is taken, transported. She is gone._

_And above her, the winds howl._

I sat up with a gasp, panting heavily.

What was that?

It was like the dream from before, just... darker. Scarier.

"Ah, she eez awake," Came a musical voice. "Wake up, Anneebeth, wake up."

"It's Annabeth," I mumble, as I sit up. Then I freeze.

How they pronounce my name is the least of my worries.

Being trapped in a small room with five foreign kidnappers is a somewhat bigger issue.

"We're not kidnappers," A boy said. I couldn't make him out fully, but then again, my eyes were still adjusting to the light.

Wait. Boy?

_Yes, a boy._ Person kindly informed me, making me shriek and leap higher than I knew demigods could leap. _Two boys and three girls. _Well, at least the abnormal part of my brain was working.

Kids? Boys? Girls? Yeah. There were two girls that looked liked they were twelve or so, and looked like twins. There was also a boy with long, black hair tied in a ponytail. His brown eyes twinkled, as if he knew a joke but he wasn't telling. He saw me watching him and smirked slightly.

As my eyes reacted to the new light, I figured out one thing:

They were beautiful.

All of them. What, was I being kidnapped by the European Fashionistas club? The boys could be models, both of them. The dark haired one had a long, angled jaw, and high cheekbones. The other one had layered hair, blonde. He had baby blue eyes and more freckles than there are children of Hermes. He had a soft face, almost radiating kindness.

The girls... well, they were Aphrodite's kids, obviously. Or if not, they looked it, ten times over.

The twins were identical. Brown, wavy hair floated down past their shoulders, reaching one girl's waist. They both had creamy brown eyes. Never again will I call brown eyes boring, I swear. Small rings of gold circled their pupils. They smiled at me. Sister no. 1, with the waist length hair, wore a blouse and hipster or thightster jeans (Seriously, I don't know fashion!) with a gold, shining belt. Sister no. 2 just wore a baggy T-shirt with a Paul Frank monkey on the front, and a pair of green sweats. She was slightly taller than sister no. 1, but they were even in beauty.

And the last girl, ah. She had slanted eyes, almost Korean, but her skin was pale. She had high, arched eyebrows, and black-brown hair that curled into tight ringlets. Her high set cheekbones remind me of Percy, with a pang.

"So, what, am I being kidnapped?" I asked in mock amusement, though my heart was pounding so loud I was sure they could all hear it.

"No," said the dark haired girl. "We ask you a qvestion."

"A qvestioun, huh? Go ahead."

She glared at me, making fun of her accent. "We vant to know... are you Athena's dawter?"

I yelped. "How... who... how did you..." My voice trailed off as I considered this.

"I am Melina," She said. "I come from France. I am part of of 'Kinder von den Göttern', or 'Children of the Gods,' as you would say in Eengleesh."

I fell backwards, my head spinning. Melina continued.

"Ve are a secret organization. Ve are the known children of the gods," she said. She looked me in the eye.

That was it! Melina was the girl in my dream. I knew I was missing something.

"Zhees is Clare*," she was saying, gesturing to sister no. 1, "and zhees is Isabella Knight.** Zhee boys are Jon and Hugo." She gestured to the two boys so quickly I was unsure which was which.

"Wow," I said stupidly, my head swimming. "Um, great. "

Melina turned to me, her dark blue eyes shifting. I couldn't pull myself to look away. Her eyes were pulling me in, making me want to sleep. I was so tired. I could just lay down, for a minute, y'know...

_STAY AWAKE!_

Person pulled me back into reality. Thanks, Person, I thought hurriedly.

Melina stared at me, and Jon stopped smiling. He looked like he was concentrating on something.

"Look," I said, "I think it's great that you guys are part of some organization. But I need to find something, while I'm here. So if I could just get going...?"

"The Samothrace," said Jon. He had a dark, deep voice.

I smiled crookedly at him. "Yeah, the Samothrace. In Paris."

"No," snapped Melina. Then she composed herself, taking in a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she said stiffly, "But we need you. All of us."

Well, I can hardly say no to that, can I?

"We," Melina said, "are demigods. As are you, Annabeth Chase."

She turned around to face me and looked me in the eye. The same feeling of peace came over me.

"Now sleep," She said, in a voice lined with power.

This time Person didn't cry out, and I fell into the darkness.

**So, did you guys like it?**

**I'm still a little shaky writing.**

**Sorry about the old update. My keyboard was broken, and when I got a new one, I had Rosh Hashanah and Yom Kippur services. Bleagh.**

***Clare=Clearspring2009**

**** Isabella Knight=Percabeth95**

**This next section is for clearspring2009 and Percabeth95 **_**ONLY!!! **_(**Because they won my little contest.)**

** god/goddess would you like to be a child of? First three preferences, please.**

**2. What is your hair color/as much of a body description as you are willing to give me? I will respect your privacy, but as large of a description of you as you feel willing to give me.**

**3. Would you like a larger or a smaller role in the story?**

**4. Clearspring2009: DO you like the name Clare? Percabeth 95: Do you like the name Isabella Knight?**

**OK, thanks!**

**R&R please people!**


End file.
